


You changed my red to yellow

by Angelwoves



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Trench, Asshole Tyler, Death, Didn't mean to be shadowhunters reference but ended there, EV doesn't like it, F/M, Family, I wrote this a couple months ago and decided to force myself to post, Infidelity, Josh and Jenna Trying their best, Kind of.... - Freeform, Love Triangle, M/M, Pain, Polyamory, That ends poly, They infiltrate DEMA, War, dema, don't worry I'll explain, heavenly fire, kind of it's complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwoves/pseuds/Angelwoves
Summary: Tyler leads the rebellion. The rebellion against the Spook. He and the Banditos had worked for years to get to where they were- when everything went wrong. Tyler was destroyed and so were the Banditos. But don't worry. They will again rise. The heavenly fire will not let Tyler Joseph die before his task is complete. But who knows when the fire will decide the task is complete.I'm bad at summaries. Maybe just don't read lol.





	You changed my red to yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best. EV doesn't like it, but let's see what y'all think.

“You were asleep. It’s time to wake up.”

 

The sun was bright in his eyes as he crawled from unconsciousness. He had been on the brink of waking for what felt like months. The sound of someone else had finally drawn him from slumber. His throat was dry and his mind was ragged. Colors danced through his path of sight as he opened them. God, he felt like he had been asleep for years. As he stretched he could hear dozens of pops rippling through his weak body. It was so hard to move, so hard to breathe. Maybe he should go back to sleep, because at least then he wouldn’t feel so broken. 

“I’ve been here the whole time. You need to wake up.”

 

Who was talking to him? He hadn’t seen anyone when he had looked the room over, and knew for sure that no one had been there when he settled into his slumber. How long at it been? Hours? Days? Months? He dreaded to think what had happened to the others in his absence.

“W-who are-” his voice cracked and he cringed at the sting. “Who are you?”

 

“A watcher. A watcher who has decided to become a player.”

 

He cringed at the thought? Was this voice waking him up to kill him? He had hidden here to recuperate, to succumb to the holy fire. He had hidden himself in this trench away from the action to become powerful once again.

“A-are you going to kill m-me?”

 

“I could never kill a Bandito, no. I am here to help you Tyler Joseph. You, and your brethren.”

 

Help him? His brethren? How many were left? He thought they had all perished in the final siege. That all the spies he had built had fallen to Spook. That the Holy Fire would hold him in sleep until things had died down and he would have to rebuild. Some had survived?

 

“Brethren?”

 

“Yes some have survived, Bandito. The red of the blood that spilled at Siege was too much for some, but not for all. You still have family, waiting for you.”

 

“Why are you helping me, Watcher?”

 

He still could not see the rough voice that spoke to him, even though light was shining directly over him. Must be watcher magic. The way they can see without being seen, and experience what they can never understand.

 

“I have seen many people die, Bandito. People who didn’t need too. People who didn’t deserve to. I became a watcher to unlock secrets and acquire the control that nothing else could give me. I did not become a watcher to watch the innocent perish and the righteous fall. So, I decided it was time for you to awaken, you’ve been asleep long enough. Find your people and you will be set free.”

 

Tyler didn’t know how to react to that. He still didn’t know how long he’d been asleep. All he knew was of his old bases that may no longer be in use. All he could do now was take care of his body, as it would be put to use in the coming hours, clawing his way from the trench of Holy Fire. He exited his safe haven on shaky legs and an unsteady heart. The shallow stream that flowed through the rocks at the halfway point would satiate his thirst. He couldn’t eat anything, everything close to the Holy fire was lethal to him now that he had woken. Water wasn’t contaminated by fire, so he took big, harsh gulps of the water. He still didn’t know how much time had passed, but the world outside was the green and blue of summer.

 

He looked down at the rocks beneath him and remembered back to what brought him here before:

 

*1 year before*

 

Months of planning had led to this day. Tyler had worked for months, inserting his people anywhere he could in Spook’s ranks. The sun had turned from yellow to orange to back again before he decided everything was ready. His people would take down their enemy today, and they would finally be free.

 

“Tyler everything is in place. The J’s have been moving up the ranks, the sleepers are planted and waiting. The army is ready to mobilize. Watchers won’t even see us coming,” Tyler’s Lieutenant, Harvey said to him. “The sky will turn black with all the demon blood that’ll be spilt tonight.”

 

Tyler wanted to believe it, he really did. He’d put his heart into this work. His Banditos were ready to sacrifice their lives to rid the world of the demonic plague that had befallen everyone. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was gonna go wrong. He had planned for every possible outcome this day held, but still wasn’t ready.

 

“Ready the fighters, I’ll do one last check through them, and then we’ll start phase one.” Little did Tyler know that they wouldn’t even make it to phase one.

 

Harvey nodded and scurried out the door. Tyler turned to the security cams that guarded his entire fortress. The banditos trusted they’d be safe while under this roof. It was the most protected building in North America. He constantly updated all security around and underneath his building, he couldn’t stand the thought of anything bad happening to his people while they were at their most vulnerable.

 

He turned from the cams after searching for anything out of the ordinary, and coming up with nothing, descended down the stairs and out of the restricted corridor. His heart was aflame with hope. Soon people will be set free from the binds Spook and his gang had locked everyone in. He couldn’t wait to save his people. He trailed his hands down the walls of the staircase. Try as he might, grime had never been truly removed from this part of the building. This staircase seemed made of dirt and cracked foundation. This could be the last time he saw these walls today, he was prepared to die for his people on this day. He glanced out the window at the bottom of the staircase and admired the field outside. There base was surrounded by two miles of deep wood in each direction, not necessarily for secrecy, but more for protection. If they needed to free quickly, it would be easy to hide in woods this deep. Everyone here knew there way around these woods, Tyler taught everyone about the invisible markers he’d set up just for the purpose of fleeing. 

 

Something was different. The woods usually looked inviting to Tyler, even in winter. The trees were always so beautiful, even when they seemed lifeless. Something was different today, the woods seemed daunting. He couldn’t shake the feeling. His skin tingled dangerously. This couldn’t be good. He ran down the next three flights of stairs, through a series of halls, until he reached the gathering hall.

 

Everyone who was fighting for them was their. He could see Harvey conducting a final check for the third time, because Tyler wanted to be sure everyone knew what they were getting into. He saw his brother saying goodbye to his wife and child. His daughter was like Tyler, he could sense the magic in her cells. The fire coursing through her veins. She was crying, as if she could sense her father was about leave, possibly forever. He saw his parents hugging his sister and her husband goodbye, his mother clutching their daughter with all her might. That little girl didn’t realize her parents were leaving her to walk to their possible death. He saw his lover’s dog in the arms of his sister, Abigail. She was crying, hating the fact that she was leaving the pup alone, but knowing this mission was more important.

 

His lover had already left. All the J’s has. They had all been implanted into Spook’s army. The sleepers had all been snuck into Spook’s buildings weak spots. The building would go crashing down once Tyler gave the word. But still, something was wrong, and Tyler had to figure out what before they left.

 

Tyler’s father walked to great him first,

“Hello my son. Are you ready for today?”

 

Tyler’s dad had lost his left hand to Spook four years before. The first time they had tried to take over. Chris was ready for revenge, but was sadly too old to help now. He had been tasked with caring for his grandchildren and all the other children of the banditos, Making sure he kept the children safe was a job he took very seriously. They would be staying in the deepest part of Tyler’s compound until the call came in.

 

“I just can’t shake the feeling something is gonna go wrong, dad. I feel it in my bones, and obviously Pepper does too.” Tyler had a soft spot for his second niece. The only other one in the family to feel the burn of Holy Fire. He keep his eyes on her as she continues to cry her heart out.

 

“Pepper is only crying because she’s a baby, and you have planned out all possible outcomes, all possible escape points. You are prepared for this.”

He knew he should listen to his father, but as they made their way over to his brother and his family, he couldn’t shake the feeling she could sense the ‘wrong, wrong, wrong’ feeling also. He tried to swallow down his worry as he greeted his brother and sister in law.

 

“Hello Zack, hey Tatum. Are you ready for today, brother?”

 

“You know it Ty. I’m ready to cream these fuckers,” Tyler’s brother smirked at him.

 

“Zack! Language!!” Tatum admonished.

 

“She’s four months old Tay.”

 

Tyler shook his head at both of them, and held out his arm sand made grabby hands towards Tatum, silently asking for the still crying Pepper. She gave her to Tyler with a smile on her face, knowing that Tyler and her shared a bond, a bond of fire. He held her close to his chest and put his free hand gently on the side of her face. He felt a surge of heat as he always did when sensing the mind of another like him. She too felt the feeling in her bones. She could sense his uneasiness and they both calmed each other, one knowingly and the other subconsciously. He sighed as she settled down, trusting Tyler’s ability to handle the problem threatening them. If only he had known just how catastrophic the problem would be. 

 

He gave the calmed baby back to her mother, and left his dad to say his goodbyes. Next he walked to where his mother was holding his other niece and talking with his sister. He smiled at both of them gently. First he shook hands with his brother in law, then hugged his sister. He then took Mia from his mother’s arms and hugged her close just as he had with Pepper. While Mia couldn’t sense him back the way Pepper could, he still searched her mind for anxieties. The poor girl was sad her parents were leaving her, but otherwise okay and unsuspecting of any danger. Keeping Mia in his arms, he hugged his mother with all the strength he could muster. God, he loved that woman more than anyone else on the planet. No one could beat his mother at anything in his books.

 

“Goodbye mama,” Tyler whispered in her ear. “I love you.”

 

“Tyler Joseph,” she scolded. “This is not a goodbye. Just a see you later. I love you too, my son.” He smiled at her, little did he know it was for the last time. He handed Mia back to his mother and turned around to go.

 

“Did you hear from Jenna at all?” His mother always asked questions at the worst times. Jenna, his beautiful fiancé, one of the J’s in the building, she was too busy moving up Spooks ranks to send anything. He would have been mad at her if she had anyway. Endangering herself by trying to send a letter to the leader of the rebellion would have been the work of an amateur, and his beautiful girl was no amateur. 

 

“Of course not. That would mean almost certain death if she was caught, you know that mother.”

 

“Well I’m sorry dear, I just thought you might have wanted to hear from that amazing girl of yours.”

 

“I would rather her alive with no contact then dead because she sent me a flimsy note.” What he didn’t tell her was that his lover had managed to get him four different notes in the time they had been undercover. They didn’t mean much, just short little things, the longest one was four lines. That just made them easier to hide however. He could imagine his lover hiding them in the folds of his clothing, ready to hand them off quickly to unsuspecting peddlers who wouldn’t know which person in the crowd had given him this note, the only instruction was ‘deliver to Tyler Joseph’. Everyone knew who he was, whether or not they actually agreed with him and his Banditos. At least his lover was smart about his stupid updates. Tyler walked on from his mother and made his way over to Harvey.

“Hey boss, I was just about to come get you. Everyone’s ready, as they were last time, and the time before. Can we please go now?” Tyler was still nervous, but he knew that since there wasn’t an immediate problem he could fix, he’d have to settle with going out now and hoping for the best. His people wouldn’t be deterred from Tyler’s ‘feelings’ from the Holy Fire. Maybe if Pepper was older, and she could corroborate his story, things could be different. Now, he has no choice but to agree with Harvey.

 

“Alright Harvey, get everyone into formation. We’ll head out in 10.” Harvey gave him a bright smile. While Harvey was a smart kid, he was naive to the ways of war. After today, Harvey would be hardened, and his bright smile would become forever rare. His army 900 strong, and they were all willing and ready to die for their cause. That’s what Tyler loved about his people, their willingness to give everything they had so Spook could be ripped from power.  
His army made their way into the tight lines that had been practiced over and over again until everybody together looked like one entire, complete being. If they fell today, they would all fall together (Tyler hadn’t actually expected to fall, but little did he know, that’s what would happen). Tyler made his way to the front of the line. Silence immediately fell when Tyler put his hand up.

“Hello my people. I would just like to say that I am so proud of each and everyone of you for embarking on this mission. I am glad to fight with such brave men, women, and all people in between. Your bravery will not be forgotten by me, and when we finally win this battle, if I am still living, I will try my best to honor each and everyone of you. Thank you so much for fighting with me today. Now let’s go kick Spook’s ass.” Cheers rang out as the large garage doors were opened. Tyler saw his father holding Mia, and Tatum holding Pepper, descend into the deepest part of the compound where they would meet the other children and the parents who decided to stay. Though, many had been like his sister and brother in law, trusting the oldest Joseph with their children while they both went to fight Spook. His mother would protect the upstairs along with a few other trusted soldiers who were not in fighting shape. Tyler stepped to the side as his people started the march through the valley.

 

He would run to the front once he said goodbye to one more person. He searched the room, knowing that she would have found a way to spy on the proceedings of war. He found her crouched down on one of the many staircases that led to different living quarters. When he came into view, panic flashed over her face before she became calm again, ready to defend herself.

 

“Ruby, my darling. I just want to say goodbye.” A look of sadness washed over the young girl’s face. Tyler too was sad to leave her. The child had really grown on him the past few months. “But, why aren’t you with Papa Joseph and the other children, Ruby?” 

“I just wanted to see what would happen Tyyyy! Ma never lets me see what you guys do when you train. I just wanted to seee thiss!”

“I know Ruby dear, now come give me a hug.” The girl flew to Tyler and he held her tight in his arms. Her hair smelled like strawberries despite the fact that the compound only gave out scentless soaps. Her father had been one of the bravest men the Banditos had had the pleasure of including. He had died when Ruby was two and Tyler had taken it upon himself to become a father figure for her. For the first couple months it had been easy, and then his father had lost his hand. That left Tyler to becoming the leader of the Banditos. He had neglected Ruby for months at a time, only coming back for a few short weeks. What a sad excuse for a father he was being for her. She was six now, and needed a good father figure more than ever, so Tyler had made time for her. Carving her into his schedule before anything else. His time with her had been set in stone. But, now he was saying goodbye, possibly for the last time.

“Ruby, you are so lovely. You are Royalty. The princess of this compound. Don’t let anyone tell you different, and maybe one day you’ll be Queen.”

 

“I’ll miss you so much Tyler.”

 

He let her go, and with one last wave, turned around and ran through his marching people. Ready to face Spook.


End file.
